


you’re supposed to be dead

by utopisung



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doppelganger, M/M, Multiverse, Oneus-2 and Onewe-2 are enemies, Parallel Universes, Post-Apocalypse, assassin!Oneus, assassin!Onewe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopisung/pseuds/utopisung
Summary: The boys of oneus sit down for a water break towards the end of a long and intense dance practice session.A sudden bang and bright light occur and an armed and dangerous man appears.———“Who are you?”“Dongju?”“Please put the gun down.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Who the hell are you!?

Geonhak had just turned the music off as Youngjo passed around waters to the remaining four members unceremoniously sliding onto the couches or the floor. All six of them were sweating from head to toe after another intense dance practice. No one spoke save for the quiet “thank you”s said to Youngjo as each member received a bottle of water. Everyone was too busy trying to recover whatever was left of their energy. Keonhee jumped a bit at Hwanwoong’s attempt to throw his now empty water bottle across the room, missing the trash can he was trying to aim for.

Slowly, one by one, they all caught their breath and relaxed into their seats. A few even decided to flip out their phones; the only sound in the air coming from the tapping of them playing games and scrolling through social media.

A timer went off, their fifteen minutes was up and it was now time to get back to work. Reluctantly, all six boys managed to reach their feet, stretching as they do so. 

There was a deafening noise. A bright blue light formed and began to swell in the center of the dance studio. 

Geonhak and Youngjo stood in front of the five others, as a form of makeshift protection from “whatever the hell that thing is,” as Seoho had panickaly blurted out.

The light dimmed away to reveal a man. He wore a black kevlar suit, panels of carbon fiber pieced across his torso. A small gas mask sat on his face, hiding his identity. The lights in the room glared off the purple lenses covering his eyes from view. 

The man stood up, not noticing his new company, and began to sweep his surroundings. Now is when the six standing in shock notice the odd looking large gun he has. It’s almost solid black, with the exception of a small strip of glowing purple from the trigger all the way to the end of the barrel.

“Who the hell are you?!” Geonhak spoke, trying his best not to seem terrified, but even he could hear the waver in his voice.

The intruder looked in the direction of Oneus, eyes growing wide under his mask.

“Youngjo? What the hell?” The man relaxed, now recognising the group of six. He reached for his mask, pulling it off and running a hand through his unkempt hair in one motion. Making eye contact with Youngjo, the man rasped, “You’re supposed to be dead.” now utterly confused, pointing at Youngjo. “I  _ watched _ them  _ kill _ you.”   


Five of the six, stared at the newcomer in complete shock, as Youngjo spoke looking between the two physically identical men in the room, “Dongju?”


	2. you are me?

“Dongju... hmm… its been a while since anyone has called me that.” The duplicate muttered. 

“Put the gun down… please?” Hwanwoong squeaked, still tense at the odd looking weapon. If asked later, he would refuse to admit that he was hiding behind Keonhee.

“Oh… oh yeah, sorry, I don’t mean to scare you, I think the prototype teleportation device Quiver made had a different result.” The alternate Dongju placed the gun down on the ground to make the others feel safer. He’s still heavily armed but they don’t have to know that. “I think… I think I’m in an alternate dimension. Yes I am Son Dongju, but no one really calls me that anymore.”

“No one calls you by your name?” Youngjo questioned, “Do you have a stage name in your dimension or something?”

“... Stage? ...Name? …How different is this dimension to my own?” Alternate Dongju recoiled in shock. “Is your guys’ group name still Oneus? What’s the purpose of your organization?” His intimidating interrogation skills surfaced.

“Oh… Um… We’re an idol group… we make music and dance together for our fans.” Keonhee explained, adding the last bit on when their uninvited guest gave a look of confusion. 

“Wow… so the Light never took over in this dimension… kinda tempting to move here now.”

“The Light? What’s the Light?” Youngjo spoke, subconsciously concerned.

“The Light is a tyrannical organization that took over the entirety of east Asia about 25 years ago. My organization, our Oneus, we are the leading rebel group trying to eliminate the Light.”

Alternate Dongju sighed and continued, “I guess since you already know my identity it wouldn’t hurt to share more about us five.”

“Five? There’s six of us?” Seoho asked, seemingly confused.

“There  _ was _ six of us.”

“Was?”

“I can tell the story, it’ll be a bit hard for me, but I’ll try.” The eight of them sat down on the couches and chairs, leaning in to listen. “Two years ago, the six of us were so close, so close, to eliminating the leader of the Light. Somehow, somewhere, someone discovered my Youngjo’s real identity. We all have aliases, mine is Angel, so you all can call me that.” He paused and let out a strained chuckle.

“Youngjo, or as most people know him, Blade, we have a guess at how, but someone found his identity. He put up a hard fight, but the Light took him. We had no idea he had been taken. He just was gone. But a few weeks later, I was on our grocery run, we still needed food. There was an event in town; people crowded in the town center. The crowds were angry for a reason I didn’t know at the time. Then I saw why. Youngjo was up on the podium in the middle of the crowd. He was executed... decapitated…” Angel ended there, not able to continue and staring at his hands.

Silence fell over the seven in the room as they let the new information sink in. Angel tried his hardest to hide the pain in his eyes.

With no one knowing what to say, Hwanwoong tried to change the topic, “You said the.. Thing… that got you here was made by a guy named Quiver, right?”

Angel looked up at him, “Oh yeah… Quiver is our resident tech expert and strategic genius.”

“Is he your version of one of us?” Dongju asked.

“Yeah, Quiver is our Seoho.”


End file.
